


Lanyard Detention

by lustytusty69



Category: Boku no Renaissance
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustytusty69/pseuds/lustytusty69
Summary: Mr. Tustin loves supervising lanyard detention ;))





	Lanyard Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr. Tustin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr.+Tustin).
  * Inspired by [Bondage Class](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482005) by Exsilius. 



> original story: https://www.sexstories.com/story/15762/bondage_class

“Welcome students, to the first session of...” the sexy Mr. Tustin walks to the whiteboard, picking up the expo marker and writing it in large letters “LANYARD DETENTION” 

A roar of giggling and laughter breaks out among the students, a relatively small attendance of only ten people, nine of them being male and one female that didn’t look at all like she belonged there. Dressed in a long skirt with pigtails and glasses. Light freckles to go with her pale skin. Her eyes down in a book, not paying much attention to the teacher or the other students for that matter. The sex god continued on, “This is a serious matter. Not wearing your lanyards is a safety hazard that is putting all of you at risk.” But not a single person moved, the sound dying down as all eyes once again followed the strict, serious, and irresistible Mr. Tustin.

“Good, now we will continue. As I said, the lanyards are for your safety and for the safety of everyone around you. All of you are in detention right now for not wearing your lanyards. This session is to show the dangers of not wearing your lanyards correctly or at all. Now can I get a volunteer up here?” everyone in the class immediately began staring at the girl in the room, still reading her book calmly, after a few moments without looking up, she raises her hand and closes her book, laying it at the desk. Standing up and walking up to the desk and waiting patiently for her orders.

“Alright Miss, straighten your arms behind your back” She did as she was told and the teacher pulled a spare gold and red lanyard from a drawer in his desk. Tying it around her wrists and knotting it tightly. He grabs her by the back of the shirt and turns her to face the rest of the students, her breasts more clear through her shirt due to her arms pulling the fabric tight to her body. The teacher smiles a bit and speaks in a loud voice for everyone to hear “The lanyards are for your safety, but if you do not wear them correctly, I would be forced to make all of you wear them on your wrists. Now, young lady, this is very uncomfortable to be tied up like this, yes?” and with a faint smirk and a clearly sarcastic tone in her voice she says, just as he, loudly enough for the class to hear “Not at all, I’m more comfortable then ever.”

A few students in the back laugh but it quickly dies down. Mr. Tustin grabs her shirt once again and turns her around, forcing her against the desk and she bends naturally at her waist, bending over the desk just as he had intended for her. Her long skirt still covering half her thighs. He asks the question again, and once again he gets a sarcastic answer. She laid her head against the desk with a grin on her face 'he couldn’t possible do anything more’ she thought, but of course he was willing to take it as far as it had to go to prove his point. He reached down to the hem of her skirt and lifted it up, over her back, revealing her panties to the entire class. She began fighting and wiggling but he held her at her shirt down against the hard wooden desk. He didn’t have to ask again, he knew from her reaction that she realized how helpless she really was. The whole class sat in shock, the girl blushing and embarrassed, not sure how to accept a humiliation that she volunteered for. The students didn’t move a muscle, every single one of them sat motionless with their gazes on the intense scene at the front of the classroom. The teacher waited a moment and as they stayed he started to usher them out with his hand, “Detention is over. You are all dismissed.” he released the girl and walked over to the door, opening it and holding it open, a look of impatience clear on his face. The boys slowly got up and walked out, each taking a final look at the girl still paralyzed at the edge of the desk. Some of the boys even considering the idea of running up and grabbing at her, but after seeing such a strict look on the Mr. Tustin's face, they decided against it.

After all of the boys had walked out, the girl managed the courage to say “Alright, session’s over, let me go.” with a slight tremble in her voice. The Mr. Tustin closed the door and ignored her. Walking back over to her as she started to stand up, he grabbed her by the hair causing her to arch her back and whimper in pain a bit. Putting his mouth close to her ear he spoke in a soft tone and as calmly as he could he asked the question from before once more “Does it make you uncomfortable to be tied up like this?” She pauses a moment and he reaches up and aggressively grabs her breast through her shirt, she screams “Yes!” he squeezes firmly and says “Yes what? Be respectful, you know how to be respectful don’t you?”

“Yes, Mr. Tustin, sir!” she says in a whimper and he releases her. She collapses back onto the desk and once again he lifts her skirt, she stammers “W-w-what are you doing?” and in the strictest and coldest voice so far he responded. “Giving you a spanking for your behavior. You not only disrespected me, you also embarrassed me in front of the class.”

“B-b-but you c-c-an’t do that!” she stutters again. but he ignores her, pulling her panties down and letting them fall to her ankles, sliding his hand over her ass, getting familiar with the shape of it. Sliding his fingers between her legs, probing against her pussy. A chill goes down her spine as she feels so violated and weak, even more so because in a sick way, she feels excited by it. She feels pressure on her inner thigh, it’s his hand leading her to spread her legs, she follows his direction unconsciously, leaving her legs wide enough to keep her balanced. Then a moment of peace as his hand rears back into the air and it all comes to an end when his palm plants against her waiting skin. It stings at first but starts to become more of a burning. Her body tenses up and she flinches when it hits. Followed by her muscles relaxing beyond her control, her whole body is sore from fighting the lanyard, she gives into it and accepts it, once again a hand lifts up and comes down at the other side of her bottom, heavier then before. She tenses up again but each and every time she recovers quicker then before. He continues to punish her for what seems like hours. And by the end of it, she doesn’t want to admit it to herself but she is so turned on by the whole thing, she leaves a small puddle of her juices at the edge of the desk.

The teacher unties her wrists and then walks around to his chair behind the desk, “Stand up” he says and she immediately obeys. Her cheeks glossed with tears, still sobbing a bit and trying not to let the teacher know she enjoyed it more then it hurt her. He looks her in the eye “Do you think you were punished unfairly?” she takes a moment and shakes her head, admitting that she had deserved it while secretly thinking about how glad she is to have done so. “Now, you will return for detention on time every day, you will help me demonstrate the safety of lanyards or you will be expelled, I own you now, understood?” she nods and reaches back to rub her burning cheeks. The teacher stands up and walks back around to her, she doesn’t move “...and one last thing.” he bends down hooking his finger into the waistband of her panties, still at her ankles “I’ll be keeping these, you are not to wear underwear for the rest of the day, nor sleep in any clothes tonight, only your lanyard, is that clear?” she says in a low voice “Yes Mr. Tustin.” as she steps out of her panties and he lifts them up from the floor, tossing them onto his desk and walking back around to his chair. “Now get going, detention is over.” 

She does as she is told, walking off slowly and opening the door, taking one last look back at her panties on the desk and then to him, the final thought of whether he’s her new master enters her head right as she closes the door, taking a moment to adjust her skirt and pull it down as far as it will go. The whole thing playing over again and again in her mind, the bruises on her wrists from the lanyard and the welts on her bottom a sore reminder of the whole thing.


End file.
